Undercover
by lucyknight13
Summary: Yuki hates her life and who she plans on escaping from her homeland.But while she escaping she meets a surgeon of death.Will she fall in love with him or will she keep on loving her beloved,Ken...guys for a bad summary but it's really good...maybe...maybe not,just read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Undercover**

Well hey everyone who's reading this hope you enjoy my first story and I hope you review. I worked really hard for token me some time to think if I should write a story or not but then I felt why not lets write one will keep writing and all my fan you in courage me to write this story.

Here's a joke you might like:

Why is Aokiji so calm? Find out at the end of chapter 1

While i was typing up my first chapter i was listening to a song called Love Story Taylor Swift.I request you to listen to it for my first chapter.

Well then i guess i should shut the hell up and let you read.

Hope you enjoy it.

Yuki hates her life and who she plans on escaping from her while she escaping she meets a surgeon of she fall in love with him or will she keep on loving her beloved, guys for a bad summary but it's really good...maybe...maybe not ,just read to find out

I don't own One Piece or any of the characters from this story except Yuki, Ken and Yamada.

**Chapter 1**

**POV Yuki**

I was running. The big tall men in black was chasing they catch me and escort me back to mama and papa. I have to get away far away as was my only thought...my goal.

I dodged trees and of them were on the ground for some sure that had got in my way including the bubble that were floating up into the looked quite pretty, how they were floating elegantly up towards the calm blue sky.

There was at least three men that were chasing who was tall about 6' ft. with long black hair tied in a ponytail, had called out shouting

"My lady, Yuki please do not father has called to fetch you and take you back to the palace, even if I have to use force, and you know that I hate to use force, especially on you."

I had then turned back to see was a star whose glow will never fade was how stunning he was in my eyes. I could tell he was desperate to catch wouldn't he want to catch was in love with me though he had not told me and I myself, was in love with I mean it was so obvious...

However he will never be with me, by my side... because of who I was the only reason why I had to run was because …of who I am .I had quickly got out of my daze and shouted

"Then please stop chasing, your men to stop then I will stop as well" .In my mind I knew I was not going to stop I had to run...I had to get away from Ken even if I had to lie through it.

That was the worst thing I hated doing ... face had dropped down, like it was the end of the off my life. I need to let go...no, I have to.

**POV Ken**

I thought for a moment even while I was me was my men not far behind but close enough to hear the conversation I had with Yuki .She was running so my head I wanted to grabbing her and wrapping my arms around the petite waist.

This was no time to think like this, but I still couldn't help think like this. I was in love with her.

Her hair blond hair was floating was angel that had dropped down from heaven and nothing could have compared to her even Snake Princess, Boa Hancock.

I then had got back from reality and I had realize that my men was falling were losing their pace of were way behind to even see me. I had started to get frustrated. This was because we had a mission, which was to bring back Yuki, back home, back to the palace safe and sound. I started to say curse under my breath, for example "fuck" .I have to say but do curse a lot when I was pissed, and am pissed like hell.

When I had got out of my thoughts that when I saw Yuki turning her head to look at me with her sparkling sapphire eyes clashing my chocolate eyes were like jewels that had shine even in the had then turned back to look at the was when I suddenly I heard her she really chuckling? No way, it must be going mad, I think. I have never heard her could still hear the angel chuckling. I had then noticed that she was chuckling at was when I felt my heat rise up, was I am I blushing? …no more important why is she chuckling ... at me? I couldn't hold it longer wondering why she had been chuckling at then I then had yelled at her, so that she could hear me.

"Hey, why are you chuckling to yourself, wait do you find this funny?"

"Well ummmmmmmm...Yes, yes I do Ken"

"What's so funny then!, huh, tell quite curious to know." I had answer in a eager voice.

"Well that is... because you had cursed "she said while still running and right behind her was still one else.

"What have you never heard me curse, come on I mean everyone has heard me cursed at least once or more." Was she really chuckling at me just because I said "fuck".

"No. I have never heard you swear "She had replied innocently.

**POV Yuki**

Man it so fun to tease Ken like. Wait enough of that. I need to speed up before he captures me. I at least need to get out of Sabaody. No. At least from this grove. It's too close to the palace. I need to think of a plan to get away from here... from Ken.

After long thinking I had come up with an amazing idea.

YES! This might even let's get this plan on a road.

I kept running forwards but I with extra make it quicken. I had no time to when I spotted grove according to me this is why I love myself. I have the brains. I said to myself while smirking. I could still hear Ken shouting something but I ignored it.

Right now I have a goal and I need to accomplish it, for my eyes widen to see a huge crowed coming up to. That's when I jumped right through pulled all across to who know were. I turned to see if I could see Ken but he was nowhere to be found.

It hurt ...deep down in my heart. I should not feel like 's a good thing he's not behind me, now I can get away without getting the pain was so much I could not handle it. I then felt weak and my eyes were starting to shut all I knew was that I had fell into some guy's arms and next to him was a white a bear...no no I must be I knew it I lost conscious.

**POV-Law 10 Minutes Before**

Me and my crew had just got off the submarine. I was still tired and angry because of Shachi coming into my room and disturbing my, I couldn't help it being angry. I had only have 1 hour of sleep because I was far too busy working on a new experiment. Hehehehhehehehhe. I smirked giving my crew a joy on their face' would be happy when I smirked to myself or I don't crew knew when I smirk am entertained, that made me happy and they knew it.

Beside it's not like I could complain since I am the captain, and the captain does not complain that was what I though. I was what I believed.

When I had gather the crew. I had told them to go and get supplies for us and bring them we were down last boxes of food and the other stuff. I had told one of the men to find out how long we have to wait for the log pose and I told Bepo, my first hand man or should I say my first hand bear ,Shachi ,Penguin and Yamato to follow me to get medical who was walking behind me and carrying my nodachi. He was the only one I trust it that I don't trust my crew it's just Bepo was special.

After we had collected all the things I were heading back to the we were walking Penguin was complaining how he was tired because of the heavy boxes he were later on Shachi as well only one who weren't complaining was Bepo and I was not really paying attention to had caught my attention was the conversation that two lady were talking was something about the Human Auctioning House.

If I had recalled was people selling .I think we might go there for a couple of sure there will be some entertainment.

While I had got out of my thinking of what I was going to do I bumped into a had blonde hair with blue special really, since this always bumping into him then asking me to hang out with I would reject them and give them a when I was going to say 'no' she fell in my pissed me of so much because:

1) I didn't got to say what I want

2) I had a girl in my arms and I didn't like that one single bit.

I had then called out to Bepo who was standing next to me, saying

"Bepo, carry this girl and follow me."

Bepo had then smiled and said " Captain "Shachi had interrupted screaming "Why do Bepo gets to carry her I wanna carry her" .Bepo had then looked down with downcast face saying "Sorry". I had looked back at Shachi giving him glare sayings don't say another word and Shachi quickly hid behind Yammada. Who was 6' was tall then was also my childhood friend and Daiki's.

Then there was an awkward silence. I had got tired of waiting and started walking with the others behind had went straight to where there was shade and not too much I could see if she was okay.

**POV- Ken 5 Minutes Before**

Gosh why is she running so fast seriously getting way it best to keep running so I don't lose sight is she running to grove 6.

"NO! Yuki don't people there might kidnap you and it will be hard to find! ARE YOU LISTENING! Don't you dare run in there?" Dude this was so not going how I planned.

My face then turned pale even though I was tanned, I had lost bit of colour when my eyes saw Yuki, running into the crowd of people. I dashed right in to follow her yet I had lost sight of! What am I going to do now? I thought for a it came. A marine walked past. That's it. I taken out my den den mushi and rang up Yuki's had then told me to call all marines to search for her every then I had called the HQ of the nearest telling them about the when I had finished telling them what had happen, all that I could hear was again Yuki and her family where important and had more control then the World Government. They were 'that'.

Ken

Height:6' ft

Bodyguard of Yuki.

Age: 20

Hair colour: Long black hair tied in a pony tail

Eye colour: Brown chocolate eyes

Yuki is his has not told his feelings.(not really in a relationship)

Introduce: Chapter 1

Yamada

Height:6'5

Age:24

Hair colour: black with red highlights

Eyes colour:

Pirate of the Heart Pirates and childhood of Law and Daiki

Devil Fruit: Teleportation

Introduce: Chapter 1

Thanks for reading my chapter. I hope you like it and review or even pm me I don't mind really. I might write the next chapter if I lots of people reading it.

SORRY IF THE CHAPTERS ARE SMALL BUT I HOPE YOU WILL LIKE IT AND WHILE I KEEP WRITING I HOPE I IMPROVE.

You will find out who mystery Daiki is later in the chapters. I will be putting up their facts about them but I might not put Law's and Yuki's for now.

Here's the answer for the joke: Because he know how to "CHILL"

See you later until I publish the next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Undercover

**Hi everyone i hope you watched the latest One piece episode,coz I have and am sure you then once again I wanna thank you for reading my first chapter and I hope you like my second then here it is enjoy.**

**Heres another joke for you guys:Why is Aokiji only eating mexican food?**

**Find out the answer at the end of the chapter 2 :)**

**While i was working on this i was listening to a certain song its called **_**People like us by Nightcore.**_**Its really good.I request you to listen to it while reading this chapter.**

**I don't own One Piece or any of the characters from this story except Yuki,Ken and Yamada.**

**Chapter 2 **

**POV-Yuki In Her Dream**

It was all was nothing I could see.I could only hear the sound of people was not clear but they were saying something about head was stomach was growling.I was hungry,since I did not eat in the cause of this was that ,I was excited of leaving home however I had mix feeling,that feeling was depressed and anxious since I would be going out in the world I have never bright,beautiful nothing could stop me from having freedom.

I had only heard about it from books or gossip from the slaves that my parents had brought.I hated that so part where my mama and papa buys humans,I mean real include they even treat them bad,like the time when one of the slaves bumped into me by papa had kicked her real bad,that she was coughing blood out and beause of that she had lost way to much blood that she had I felt a tear slip down my face.I was crying.I then felt a warm light on my had felt so good that my eyes started to I woken up I saw him.A God that I have never seen before.A very hot God.

**POV-Nobodys**

When they had reached some where that did't have lots of people that surrounded had told Bepo to lay the girl on the dry green followed Laws instruction and had layed the long blonde hair girl on the dry had then started to analyse the had blonde ash hair that was had reached her back,that had layed on the grass like a had a ivory skin that had shone far in the all made her look like she was some kind of fairy.

Law had finshed examining had then grabbed her wrist to check if she had a pulse just then she opened her eyes,she had a tear down on the corner of her eye however Law had not seen it,her sapphire blue eyes were glittering but it had lost a bit spark since she was weak beacuse of her quickly got up to see the girl had rushed to her except for Bepo,since he was first one to start the conversation was obviously Shachi and had asked her,her name,where she came from,if she had a boyfriend and lots Yuki was tired that she couldn't talk as much as she used out warning Law had butted in and spoke giving everyone a death glare to shut everyone Yuki had gotten sacred that she was about to panick when Law had spoken to her "Okay then lets cut to the chase.I want you to answer my question." Without giving her time to say yes or no he ask her "whats your name?,Who are you?,Where are you from and who do you work for?"For the last question he gave a glare saying 'you better tell the truth and if not nothing good will come out of it'.Everyone went quite knowing the Pirate captain was in no mood of playing Yuki was trying to find the answer in her knew she couldn't tell him who she what was she suppose to was a tense atmosphere.

**POV-Yuki**

I started to panick inside.I didn't knew what to do,all I knew was that they were pirates and they might had plans on kiddnap me if they found out who I am...

I had to play cool and keep a poker face.I saw the guy in hat stare at had a stormy grey was like,when you look at them,you would be trapped in there forever not wanting to lose sight of wanting to get out of had a beautiful brown tan,that had made his eyes stand out with his silky black hair was so silky it kind of remind me of my was a Silky Terrier name was called this pirate made me want to touch his was how good his hair looked.

While I was still in though I felt cold on my throat,I had then got out of my daze and I had relized there was a sword on my neck but not any sword,it was a wondering I had to learn swords,guns,bombs and lots was not only guys stuff,I had to learn girls stuff as well.

He had then howled at me saying

"Bitch I don't have all day so hurry up and answer my question!"

I had hesitated for a moment and then I spoke up in a small voice since I was really tired

"My name is... Yuki .Am no one speacial,just a villiager who lives here.I don't work for any ...By the way who are you and your friends and if possible do you have any food or so hungry."

I had looked straight at him with my best puppy I saw him turning to some guy with jey black hair with red had a a nice white tone with red had made it stand out with his hair that was red highlights and black was quite tall,he was even tall then the tanned the tanned guy was attractive then the red highlights._Fuck,what am I thinking?Am in love with Ken and first sight of this guy and am exited and all like a high school what is well._

The tanned guy told the other black hair guy with red highlights

"Get her some water and bread from the bag,Yammada-ya "

"Aye-aye captain! "

_Did that guy just said 'ya' ahhh thats so cute,he's cute._ _Wait hold on did that guy just say_

"CAPTAIN!"

Everyone turned back to me and looked at me the guy with black who was the so called 'captain' said

"Yes,I am the captain,Trafalgar Law,captain of the Heart is there a problem if am the captain?" He had spoke in a questioning voice.

Suddenly every one showed the tatoo of thier jolly the fuck am I suppose to do now I have been catured by pirates but not any pirates but the Heart Pirates.I didn't knew much about them but I had heard that they were someone that you didn't want to mess or pay a debut since it won't be so easy,since thier captain is a sadistic person who won't go easy on you even if you are a was in the Worst Generation or you might call them the Eleven Supernovas._What the fuck have I got myself in._

I got out of my thought when I spotted fresh bread and clean water,I was so happy I wanted to jump up for joy but I was to tired to even do I waited until it came to eyes had lighten up when Yamada had gave me the bread and was how hungry I was nothing that you could compare he had haned over the bread and water.I couldn't resist it any more.I had quickly munched on the bread and drank the water as if someone would have stole it away from me.I could feel the stares that they were giving me but I couldn't care less since the only thought I had in mind was to fill my self up with food.

**POV- Law **

_WOW._Now that not what you see every now and then.A girl eating that 's one hell of a must have been hungry for sure ot maybe not.

_I might request her to join my she might be intresting but she might not be any it._What buggs me is that she's was acting weird when we mention her that we were pirates and our name but then again why wouldn't be sacred of have lots of people who feared us.

I looked at her,that was when our eyes met.I didn't have any feeling,if that what you were wasn't any thing special,all she had was her beauty and that's all.I started to smirk to I had spotted that Yuki had turned she was blushing,I wonder why.I continued to smirk and that when it was blushing because of me,then again why wouldn't she.I could make any girl fall for me in a a idea came up,it would be fun to tease her a little... wouldn't it.I suddenly came close to started to turn into a more bright this was fun.I wonder if I could get more expression out of her,and more I could hear the squeal from Shachi and Penguin of embrassment.I started slowly coming up to her lips.I wasn't planning on kissing her any ways since I had no feeling for her,just amusement to keep me entertained.

That was when that happened.

_Why the fuck did she do that?_

**POV-Yuki**

Why the hell is this guy smirking to his he crazy or what._What can I say,am loving it when he smirks like ,I can't think like this am in love with Ken...what am I saying even if I am it's not like am going to be together with him or anything._

When I looked up,I saw everyone blushing except for the bear since he was sleeping.I wonder why they are was when I found out.

It was was making them like this and now me as well.I saw him moving closer and closer to my when I spotted him.

He was with was with the this is seriously getting Ken moved to look to my side.I was next thing I knew was that my lips were on Law's was so not my not.

Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed once again thank you for reading. :D

Oh yeah am sorry if the chapter was short :- (

**Answer for the joke: ****It is because he likes Chilly : - D **

Stay tune for chapter 3 :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Long time no see.I really hoped you enjoy my work and enjoying all the way a joke you might enjoy?**

**While i was working on chapter 3 i was listening to beautiful soul by jesse mccartney.I request you to listen to it while you are reading.**

**Why couldn't Ace get a job?(Find out at the end of the chapter 3)**

**I don't own One Piece or any of the characters from this story except Yuki,Ken and Yamada.**

**Chapter 3**

**POV Nobody**

Everyone was shocked to see Yuki kissing they suddenly tuned bright red of the two people's kissing 's was not passionate just more like a peck on the cheeks but except for one was not on the cheeks but on the lips.

Law was in shock not one girl even tried to kiss him when he was not like he ever kissed 's eyes widen when it had happen however Yuki's eyes were only on he had not spotted he did spotted them but mistaken them for another lovey dovey couple.

Yuki face disheartened when she saw that Ken had mistaken her with the other lovey dovey was then Law had gotten out of the trance and studyed Yuki's had looked sad to him and he wanted to find out had then pulled out of his kiss with was when Ken turned around and walked had then looked towards where she was looking and had spotted what or should we say _who_ she was looking .

Ken had started walking back still talking or rather bickering about seaching for Yuki fast as possible.

**POV Ken**

_Fuck, where is she?I looked everywhere with these stupid 't they even find this is getting on my if she injured?Maybe she had collapse since she had not eaten anything yesterday night and in the this is because of me.I should have ran away with 's because am sacred of the old why am so pathetic.I hate it so much._

While we were looking one of the marines told me

"Sir Ken,it seems there are the Heart Pirates over there with a girl."

I quickly turned around to find a girl kissing the Captain of the Heart Pirates,Trafalgar Law.

There was no way that Yuki will kiss that old man since she's 18 and he's 24 years 's just wrong and why would she kiss him since she's in love with way we were never destined to be fates were to never fall in love with each other or to even cross path.

I had told the marines not to bother with them and search for that was their main goal. I had then stroll along while shouting at the marine.

**POV Nobodys**

After Ken had left thier sight Yuki gave out a sigh and looked down with a glum could tell she was heart broken that Ken had mistoke her fall a girl that was in love with Law.

On the other hand Law was angry for what she had done to it was his first.

Law had then picked up Yuki face quite hard making her then looked at her sapphire eyes and she looked at his stormy grey eyes a tsunami vs a did not blink until Law had got tired of then turned back and looked at the crew who were behind him still in shock of what had for Bepo,he was still sleeping peacefully like he had nothing in the world to had then cleared his throat and started speaking

"Guys,lets go."

You could have told Law didn't wanted to stay there any longer then he the thing that happened while she was trying to entertain his self.

Before the captain was about to get up he felt a tug on his turned to looked down to see the source of .She was the one who stopped Law from getting up.

She was about to say something when Law had beaten her to it

" .Or. . "

Yuki had released his hoody and stood had then bowed in a 90 degree C and saying "Thank you Captain Law and Heart Pirates,for helping me recover mostly you Law and I apologize for what I had did before.I have no clue what was wrong with me before,well then I must be off since I have something to (good bye)."

But Law knew why she kissed had know the source of it and he was curious of why she had went so far.

Yuki was walking up to grove 6 once she had planned on was quite excited for her new on the other hand was gazing at the back of was walking up to Grove she was no where in his had turned to the opposite direction and started walking behind him was had woke up from his know when,but he behind Bepo was Yamada,Sachi and were still schook of what had happened.

**POV Yuki**

I started to saunter straight towards grove was quite a lot of people now since I came there was not that am I saying there was a lot but now the is twice of people I was thinking _Fuck,what did I do?I kissed Law.A of all in front of didn't even bother coming to was it because he didn't know it was it cares but more important,he had even got the is bad.I need to go change my clothes before I get caught and taken away._

**POV Law**

I had waited until Yuki had left.I didn't know why but all I could say was she was ._I wonder who she really is and who that guy was to her to make her go so far,to even kiss _.

I then started to walk cooly down the opposite direction of once again was Yamada,Shachi,Penguin and Bepo._Oh yeah Bepo did wake_._Better get going or the marines will come and get well,it will be fun to mess with them if they try and stop me and my crew_.I smirked the peoplle near me to give path to me and my crew.

**Thanks for reading and i hope you review.**

**The answer for the joke was:**

**Because he got FIRED!**

**I like to say am sorry for a short chapter,I hope you can forgive me for this.I will try and make my other chapters longer.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone whats up?I hope your having a good day and if not here's another chapter to make you feel :D**

**I don't own One Piece or any of the characters from this story except Yuki,Ken ,Yamada, Jayden(or rather be called Jay) Daiki,Takumi ****and Tetsuya .**

**Chapter 4 **

**POV Yuki**

While I was walking in Grove 6 I pasted quite a lot of men in white and blue 's when I realized that they were marines, because of them I had to walk fast and keep 's what I hated down and avoiding then again I hated having attention.I have attention every day when I go out with my parents,that was hardly since my brother went out with the attention was quite scary since I had know what they was quite obvious,since it was expressed on their faces.

While I was walking I had found a wig shop.U_mm._I had went in since they might have some good wigs that I could disguise myself.

While I was looking at the wigs,one had caught my had the same hair colour and tone of my was a short wig like a boy's.I was in a trance that I had not realized that the shop assistance had come up to had asked

"Can I help you miss with anything"Her voice was so was a high pitch but not so high was a perfect tone of mine,it was just ordinary special.

I had nodded not trying to give away my face.I had hid my face with my long ash blonde shop assistance was quite confused of why I was hiding my face but she did not bother had then said

"What kind of wig would you like?Short,long or and colour "

I had thought for a was when an idea had come in my head._Why not let's buy that wig.I can dress marine will never realized and neither will Ken and my way to escape without getting caught._

The woman was waiting for my was reply patient.I qickly blurted "I want this .100% how good I will look,Yep this is the one for I try it nooooo maybe not best to keep it for a good time."

_Oh fuck why am I say it like she might and my big mouth._I could hear laughter coming I looked up to see the lady laughing.I couldn't help but was quite a beauty if I had to say so had bright pink hair with greeny grass eyes.I had never saw a lady this beautiful,she also had a curves coming from a lady then looked at me had got the wig I had wanted and went to wrap it up for me.I had followed her to the counter to give her the money.I had spoke asking her

"May I ask how much it is".She had looked up to look at face now was not covered by my hair but revealing my was when she answer

"50 belies,but wow your quite a beauty.I have never seen you are you from?"

I had thought for a moment taking it all in.I was shocked that she had not known me but then again I had never really left the papa told me it was dangerous outside since I was a I hardly went out and if I did I had to cover my face with a blind fold or a piece of I know sad right.

She started waving her light peach hand in front of me to get me back in reality.I had told her

"Well thank you for the compliment and you,yourself is beautiful as just a person coming and no need to fear,I won't rob you."I was trying to be funny at the end bit.I guess it had stated to giggle while giving me a bag.I had looked inside to see if the wig was it was siting inside the bag.

With a pleased face I started walking of when I had heard her shouting

"YOU'RE QUITE A FUNNY BY ANY TIME IF YOUR BORED OR IF YOU NEED ANYTHING."

I had turned around and was shocked for a minute but smiled at me,showing her sparkling white teeth.I had turned to walk back to the door.

I had then went outside and started to walk about.(_Sight)Well she a funny I bought the I need was a sword and some clothes._

After 45 minutes of shopping for a katana and took quite a long time.I went out to find a place where I could change out of my black and red knee-high was one of my favorite dresses in my wardrobe.I couldn't imagine it getting lost or destroyed .

While I was walking I had found a place were I could change myself into my new it was not my not my kissing Law and now bastard had to come didn't he.

Guess who it was?

**POV Law**

I was walking back from grove 6 to grove I had parked my huge,yellow submarine.

As time went past. I had bumped into 'him'.Everyone got ready to fight when I said

"STOP!"

Everyone had stopped and so did the other big captain looked at me with a suspicious captain had bright red hair with purple lips lip had also wore a big coat.

"Don't bother,starting a fight with there are marines here and who knows maybe admiral,we don't want to bring attention,do we,Eustass "Captain" Kid"

The red-head captain stood there with thoughts in his head and had walked past me but soon he shouted

"You should visit the Human Auctioning House,I request it to you since am sure there will be entertainment,and maybe the Strawhats might be there,who know."

Everyone turned to face Captain 'Kid'.Well except for me and well he was walking forward not giving a glance.I was quite interested in the information he had told me,actually I won't call it information know that I think about was more of an opinion._Oh well,even if you didn't tell me.I was still planning on going._

I had kept on walking head of my crew who were still blowed away with the information that Captain 'Kid' had they had got out of the shock they had turned to face me to only to see me going deep in the had darted to where I was.I could hear Yamada laughing right next to was there with the other that he was the first one to reach me because of his devil was the handy if I had to admit,but that never going to or later all of was together. Shachi, Penguin and Bepo was exhausted from all the was not like I had cared well only for Bepo,well actually everyone.I had stated to walk slow,since I had knew they were was also bad if they were still tired and we had gotten attacked by some pirate hunter or even marines,that will be 's not like I couldn't handle 's just that I don't want my crew to be harmed or anything.

After 45 minutes of walking we had got back to the submarine._Home sweet home_.I had thought with a smirk on my face.I had saw my crew taking the things they had bought and putting it inside of the submarine also my part of my group they were working I had went up the guy I had told to find out how long it will take for the log pose to move.

"Jay-ya,have you found how long it will take for the log pose to move."

Jay whose real name was Jayden answered

"Yes Captain,I have found out it will take about 3-4 said they were not exactly sure since some take 3 and others takes all depend on luck I guess,that was what they told me."

"umm,ok then we have about 3 the crew on the deck."

With out think of having second had called everyone telling them that the captain wanted them on the had all stopped what they were doing and went to the deck,shoving each other to get their front row seats to be near me.I on the other hand was standing there,well not really standing more like laying on knew that they were not allowed to lay on Bepo since only me and Daiki.

When everyone had gathered I had began to inform everyone

"All of you can go any where you like however I want Bepo,Shachi,Penguin,Yamada, Takumi and Tetsuya to come with will be going to the Human Auctioning House with I need at least two to stay and guard the shall I pick." I smirked evilly.

Everyone froze when I said the last sentence,well then again,everyone was so exited to go and play.I could tell everyone was trying to avoided eye contact,so that they wouldn't get chosen.

That was when someone offered to do so.

"I will do it oniichan,since I nothing better to do and well I wanted to finish the book I was reading and read my new one,I had bought today"

Everyone turn to see who it was that then smiled happily knowing who it was.

"Alright then,Otouto(little brother),but are you always do it and I wanted you to have fun while we still have time"

Yes I had a little brother named Daiki.

"It's okay I tell you oniichan,nothings going to happen . Since am strong and if you say the marines will come I will knock them out of this we talking about them,they won't have time to capture us since they are searching for the World Nobles you're going to ask how I know this,I had went out to buy a book that was when I had heard it from the marines."

I was amazed in what Daiki was telling me but it was not like I was going to show it even if he was mt little and my little brother is are different because of our is kind,funny and easy to get a long on the other hand am mean,sadist

and love wierd things.

_So they were searching for a World interesting and it's a not to mix with her,if I do I might get my head chopped off._I had then nodded to Daiki giving him a sign of approval.I could tell he was excited since when ever he was reading he had always got disturbed by the other and he was smiling.I had liked it when he was would always make me happy to know he was happy.

Later around 20 minutes everyone went their own path.I could see everyone running far in the village to get drunk or to get the girl of their dreams. However I was worried what would happen to Daiki but I was told not to worry by Yamada.

Yamada was my childhood friend ,when I was about you could have said we were more like brother alway ,Yamada,Bepo and then we headed our way to the Human Auctioning House._This will be interesting._I had thought while walking to the Human Auctioning House.

**Jayden**

Height:5'11

Age:20

Hair colour:white

Eye colour:black

Pirate of the Heart Pirates

Rather be called Jay because it is easy.

Introduce:Chapter 4

**Daiki**

Height:6'

Age:19

Hair colour:Black with blue highlights

Eye colour:one grey and one sea blue

Skin:Tanned

Brother:Law

Pirate of the Heart Pirates,Swordsman and hobby is drawing and reading.

Introduce:Chapter 4

**Thanks everyone for reading.I hoped you have enjoyed the story.I will be updating chapter 5 next Sunday.I also added some of my own characters to spicy it up.I also add Law having a brother since I wanted to show that Law cares for people important to him(his crew is important to him by the way)**

**Well then see you next Sunday ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N

Sorry guys I won't be updateing anttime sooner since i will be having exam and loads of homework.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry all my fans.I would not be writting my story any more until i have finished mt GCSE . 


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry all my fans.I would not be writting my story any more until i have finished mt GCSE . 


End file.
